Vive les vacances!
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Yusuke a 22ans et est devenu professeur de math, les vacances de Pâques sont enfin là. Il rentre tranquillement chez lui. Botan, l'y attend avec une nouvelle plutôt inattendu.
1. Une journée comme les autres

Salut à tous et toutes, voilà enfin la réponse au défi de Sahada. Je sais que j'ai été lente mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordinateur.

Auteur: Miss-Elie.

Titre: Vive les vancances!

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne n'appartient. --

Genre: Romance.

Couple: Hiei/ Yusuke, donc si ça vous plaît pas, du vent.

Note: Je voudrais remercier: Yami Aku, Melie, Julie.Percevent et Benjarapour leurs reviews sur ma premier Fan Fiction.

Chapitre un: Un jour comme un autre … enfin …

Bip

Bip

Bip

Comme tous les jours le réveille de Yusuke Urameshi sonna à 6h30. Celui-ci l'envoya à l'autre bout de sa chambre avant de se lever, et de parti dans la pièce a côté: la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, ces cheveux brun en bataille. Ces yeux brun égal encore embrumé de sommeil. Son nez droit et fier. Il passa un main sur son ventre plat. Puis il soupira.

Il prit une rapide douche, se brossa les dents et se coiffa les cheveux. Il se regarda encore un moment dans le miroir et sourire de contentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva dans la cuisine en train de manger son petit déjeuner.

_"Comme d'habitude"_

_"Qu'est que tu veut dire?"_

_"Que tout les jours en fait le même chose. Jamais aucun changement"_

_"J'aime ma vie comme ça"_

_"Tu en es sûr?"_

_"Oui …. Enfin je croit"_

_Moi, je sais que non"_

_En laisse moi déjeuner ne paix!"_

Là dessus, Yusuke mais fin à la discussion qu'il avait avec sa conscience, et reprit tranquillement se déjeuner.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge: 7h00. Il se leva, pas besoin de prend son manteau, le temps étais doux et chaud. Il sorti de chez lui et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le bruit de la sonnerie se fit entendre. Yusuke, regardas les étudiant commencer à se lever.

- N'oublier de faire les exercices de la page 156 dans votre cahier, quisonta me rendre pour le lundi après les vacances.

Une fois tous ces élèves partis, Yusuke se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

"Enfin les vacances"

Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, qui l'aurait cru que Yusuke Urameshi, serait devenu professeur de Mathématique, lui qui à toujours détesté l'école.

Il se plongea dans ces souvenir pendant encore quelques longues minutes. Il fini par se lever. Il sorti de sa salle de classe en prenant aux passage sa mallette en cuir.

_"Encore, une journée de fini"_

Il ouvrir la portière avant de sa voiture où il s'engouffra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yusuke, sorti de sa voiture, et commença a se diriger chez lui en chantant.

-Prisonnier de ton enchantement

On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments

On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps

Quand on mène qui est le plus fort

Et moi je cours

Il glissa sa clé dans la porte de la serrure, il ouvrir la porte puis il la referma. Tout en continuant à chanter.

- Mais comment te dire

Les mots ne viennent pas

Libérez les sons de ma voix

Je voudrais arrêter le temps

Passer en toi

Mais laisse-moi te …" (1)

Le dernier mot mourus dans la gorge du jeune professeur. Quand il fit une jeune fille dans son salon. Ces cheveux bleu coiffer en queue haut, son regard mauve amuser. Habiller dans un kimono. Botan, regardais Yusuke un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne connaissait pas tes talents de chanteur"

- Botan? Qu'est que tu fait là"

_" Pourquoi vient-elle me voir? Depuis que je suis revenu du monde des esprits, elle n'es jamais venue me voir. Alors si elle est là se n'es sûrement pas une visite de courtoisie."_

Botan, se senti très mal à l'aise, comme si elle lisait dans l'esprit de Yusuke.

- C'est le seigneur Emma qui m'envoies

_" Ca je l'aurai parier, tu peut faire mieux Botan"_

Sous le regard perçant du jeune homme, la guide spirituelle pria pour qu'il ne se mette pas en colère contre elle. Après tout, elle ne fessait que passer le message.

- Nous avons un service à te demander, un grand service

- Quel genre de service?

- C'est plutôt difficile à demander

- Avant tu étais plus directe.

Il remarqua que les joues de Botan prirent une légère teinte rouge.

- Oui, avant …

- Botan! Alors ça vient?

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement, elle sorti totalement de ces rêves. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du professeur.

- Nous aurions bien demandé à Kurama, mais tu sais bien qu'il est en Europe pour voyage d'affaire.

- Oui, je sais qu'il est parti mais qu'est que j'ai avoir avec lui?

- C'est qu'il le connaît mieux que toi et …

Yusuke ne laissa pas le temps à Botan de fini: - Qu'est que c'est que cette histoire, commence par le début car là je suis totalement perdu.

- Hiei, est revenu dans le monde des humains

Yusuke, fut quelque peu surprit par la nouvelle. Quand il l'avait connu, il voulais absolument retourner dans le monde qui l'avait vu naître, il avait réussi a y retourner et maintenant voilà qu'il revient ici. Enfin, après tout se n'étais ses affaires.

- Et alors?

- Le fait est qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal

- Comment ça?

- Emma, pense qu'il a reçus un gros choc. Mais, Hiei n'a rien voulu dire. A vrai dire, il parle à peine.

- Mais qu'est que je vient faire dans cette histoire?

- J'y arrive, Botan respira profondément, voilà, le seigneur Emma voudrait qu'Hiei vient habiter avec toi…

L'information mit un certain temps a atteindre le cerveau de Yusuke.

- Pour un certain laps de temps, bien sûr

- Attends vous me demandez d'ouvrir ma vie à Hiei, alors que je l'ai plus vu depuis des années.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

_"Ils se foutent de moi, c'est pas possible"_

- C'est un blague, n'est pas?

Yusuke remarqua que la jeune fille ne riais pas dû tout. Il senti la colère l'envahir.

- NON, MAIS VOUS VOUS PERNEZ POUR QUI? J'AI PLUS DE NOUVELLE DE PERSONNE ET LA ON VIENT ME DEMANDER LE PLUS TRANQUILLEMENT DU MONDE? D'OUVRIR MA PORTE A UN MEC QUE JE CONNAÎT PLUS!

La guide spirituelle se fit toute petite.

_"Seigneur Emma, venez vite, s'il vous plaît"_

- Yusuke calme toi. Tu … tu devrais être content, non?

- Content? Et pourquoi?

- Tu ne te souvient pas quand il rester dans le monde des ténèbres, tu t'es pratiquement laisser mourir heureusement que tes amis étais là!

C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas tord sur ce points. C'est quand, Il a perdu Hiei, que Yusuke avait comprit qu'il étais amoureux du jeune homme. Il avait quand même essayer de sortir avec Keiko par après. Mais rien n'y fit. Il comprit qu'il préférais les hommes. Il avait été malheureux mais ces amis l'on comprit et aider. Et maintenant, ces gens qui n'avaient rien fait pour lui, malgré tous les services rendu, lui demandaient encore quelque chose. Yusuke, savait qu'il allais accepter mais pas pour eux, juste pour Hiei.

- Mais dit moi Botan, pourquoi ne pas le laisser dans le palais d'Emma?

- Parce que nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous en occuper convenablement

- Je voit et moi qui dit que j'aurais le temps?

- Yusuke, je sais très bien que tu as congé et que tu n'a rien à faire, elle avait dit avec un petit sourire.

- Juste

- Alors, tu veut bien ou pas?

Yusuke, se tus pendant un moment, bien que ca décision étais prise. Il passe ca main dans ces épais cheveux brun.

- Oui, je veut bien

- Magnifique, je vais prévenir Emma.

Une fois la jeune fille partie. Le professeur se laissa tomber dans son divan.

_"Dans quoi, tu t'es embraquer mon pauvre, Yusuke. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. De toute façon Botan, a dit qu'il ne parlais pas beaucoup, je n'aurais donc moins de sarcasmes. Mais qu'est qu'il ma prit d'accepter? JE suis toujours aussi amoureux que ça? On le verra bien vite…"_

Yusuke, se détendit puis doucement il sombra dans un léger sommeil.

Voilà, fin du 1er chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir

Bizzz !!

(1): Pour ceux qui n'on pas reconnula chanson c'est: Comment te dire des Kyo que j'adore


	2. Il faut qu'on parle

Me revoilà enfin pour se 2éme chapitre, je sais que j'ai été super lente et je m'en excuse. Mais, vu que le 3 est à moitié fini, je le posterais pour la semaines prochaines.

Auteur: Miss-Elie.

Titre: Vive les vacances!

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne n'appartient. -

Genre: Romance.

Couple: Hiei/ Yusuke, donc si ça vous plaît pas, du vent.

Note de l'auteur: Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Ca me fait super plaisir.

Bizzzzzz et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Y faut qu'on parle!

Yusuke, ouvrir lentement les yeux quand il senti quelqu'un le secouer. Son regard brun, croisa le mauve de son amie. Il s'assit pour lui faire face convenablement.

Doucement, ces yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme au côté de Botan.

- Botan, c'est Hiei?

- Ben, oui!

La guide spirituelle leva les yeux au ciel en posant une main sur une des épaules d'Hiei.

_" Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il aurait t'en changer que ca"_

Le professeur regarda la jeune homme de plus près. Les cheveux noirs couper court avec quelques mèches blanches tombant devant ces yeux. Ceux-ci avaient toujours cette couleur rouge. Le teint laiteux et sûrement la peau douce. Yusuke, nota pour lui-même qu'il devrait vérifier se qu'il venait de se dire.

- Alors?

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui étais tout sourire.

- Alors quoi?

- C'est bien Hiei, monsieur l'expert?

- Se sera tout Botan?

- Ne te fâche pa …., Yusuke lui lança un regard noir. Elle préféra partir de duite. Je viendrais le chercher à la fin de tes vacances, au revoir.

Yusuke, la regarda partir puis il tourna son regard sur Hiei qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

- Allais vient je vais te montrer où tu va dormi.

_"Je me demande bien, ce qui a pût le mettre dans un état pareil enfin j'ai deux semaines pour le savoir, car là je tombe de fatigue"_

Le professeur ouvrir une porte.

- Voilà la chambre d'ami, c'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est tout se que j'ai de mieux a te passer. Tu trouvera de quoi te changer dans l'armoire, ma chambre est juste à côté si il y a un problème et la salle de bain est ont fond du couloir à droite. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Yusuke ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce à côté, il se dévêtit, se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quatre jours passèrent sans rien de nouveau. Hiei, ne fessait rien, a part quand on lui demandait, il parlait le stricte minimum et encore.

_"J'en peut plus, je vais devenir fou. J'aimerais juste avoir une conversation avec, mais monsieur ne fait aucun effort. Ma patience a des limite et là elle est largement dépasser se je le voit je sent que j vais le tuer."_

Dans sa chambre, Hiei regardait par la fenêtre. Son visage qui reflétais toujours cette tristesse. Il aurait pus rester comme ça des heures à se remémorer son passé.

- J'aurais dû t'aider, j'aurais dû t'aider. Je m'en veux tellement, pardonne moi, je t'en prie …

De fines larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues trop blanches. Il tomba par terre, le visages en ses mains. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il croisa le regard de Yusuke, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

_"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es rentrer à se moment? Pourquoi, toi, la dernier personne a qui j'aurai voulu monter ma faiblesse …"_

En le voyant si vulnérable, le professeur se maudissa d'avoir été en colère contre celui

qu'il aimait toujours. Il se mit accroupi devant le jeune homme sanglotant. Il passa sa main dans les courts cheveux d'Hiei. Ce dernier, fut parcouru d'un frisson. Yusuke, le prit dans ces bras. Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge, se débâti légèrement mais il fini par se laisser dans les bras protecteur de Yusuke.

Des secondes? Des minutes? Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient rester assis par terre dans les bras l'uns de l'autres. Tous avaient perdus la notion du temps. Hiei, se retira – aux grand regrets des deux – des bras de Yusuke.

- Ca va aller, marmonna t il

- Très bien

Yusuke se senti vexer dans son amour propre, jamais on le l'avait rejeter de cette façon. Bien sur, il ne c'était pas attendu a se que Hiei, lui face une belle déclaration mais quand même là, s'en étais trop. De nouveau Yusuke senti la colère montée en lui, mais de nouveau celle-ci disparu quand il entendit la voix d'Hiei, lui dire merci. Doucement, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Yusuke, resta appuyer quelques secondes contre la porte de la chambre d'ami. En se remémorant se qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est qu'il était arrivé à Hiei pour qu'il se soit mit dans cet état? Il y aurait une discutions se soir.

Il entendit frapper à la porte, il alla rapidement ouvrir.

- Takashi?

Yusuke, regarda le jeune homme sourire.

- Tu n'a plus rien à faire ici

Takashi se contenta de nouveau de sourire. Il n'avait pas changer, ces grands yeux vert remplit de malice, ces cheveux blond toujours parfaitement coiffer, sa peau mate. Oui, Takashi était vraiment beau.

- Tu vas te décider à dire quelque chose ou juste me regarder?

- Je doit dire que la deuxième proposition me plaît le plus

Yusuke se senti rougir malgré lui, il entendit Takashi rire doucement.

- Je te fait toujours autant d'effet a se que je voit

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, lança Yusuke en reprenant ses couleurs normales.

Takashi, ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'entrer chez le jeune professeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ferma la porte, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis occuper, Taka

- Je voit que tu n'a pas non plus se surnom

Avant d'avoir pus ouvrir la bouche ou faire quelque chose. Yusuke se retrouva plaquer contre un mur avec un Takashi très exciter contre lui, trop près de lui.

- Takashi arrête …

- Et, si je n'ai pas envie?

Juste après avoir dit ces mots, il s'empara des lèvres de Yusuke. Celui-ci trop surprit ne fit rien. Il senti le garçon, s'éloigner de lui. Celui-ci regardais ailleurs avec un air amusé, Yusuke suivi son regard et tomba sur Hiei.

_" En non … c'est fini, je n'ai plus aucune chance qu'il m'aime …_

_Bouge toi!_

_Hein?_

_Ben, oui commence par dégager se crétin de Takashi de toi"_

- Yusuke?

Le concerné, regarda Hiei. Il semblais encore plus triste si c'était possible mais avec quelque chose en plus. Il semblait blesser et en colère.

- Hiei, se n'est pas se tu croit

- Je ne crois rien, Yusuke, je constate

Yusuke se tourna vers Takashi et le poussa violemment. Takashi se retrouva par terre.

- Alors, Yusuke tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avait retrouver quelqu'un, il es plutôt mignon.

Hiei, lui lança un regard noir. Takashi, se releva.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Yusuke, tu sais ou me trouver.

- Casse-toi!

Takashi ouvrir la porte et lança un dernier regard et envoya un sourire vers Hiei. Ce dernier était près à se jeter dessus. Une fois, la porte fermé, Hiei avanca vers Yusule à grands pas.

- Hiei …

- Quoi?

- Je vais t'expliquer

- Mais tu n'as rien à m'expliquer Yusuke. Je ne fais pas partie de ta vie.

Hiei avait remit son masque, plus rien ne se laissait sur son beau visage. Mais par contre il pouvait lire toute qu'avait provoquer ses mots sur le visage de Yusuke. Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles mais il ne fit rien, il passa devant le professeur de mathématique. Mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement.

- Tu es jaloux

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, lança Hiei avec colère

- Oh que si, tu es jaloux

- Et de quoi? De Takashi peutêtre?

- C'est bien ça

Yusuke souriait intérieurement, il avait viser juste même si Hiei essayais de rien laisser paraître c'était raté.

- Bon, je vais faire à manger.

Là-dessus, Yusuke alla a la cuisine en laissant Hiei en plaine réflexion. Ce dernier, alla dans le salon, il se laissa tomber dans le divan.

_C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jaloux et surtout de se crétin de Takashi._

_Si, tu l'es_

_Bien sûr que non_

_Y suffit de te regarder ça crève les yeux …_

_Je voit pas pourquoi je serait jaloux, vraiment ça n'a aucun sens_

…

_Je doit bien reconnaître que j'étais un petit peu jaloux. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Ce n'est pas compliquer et tu connaît la réponse …"_

Hiei passa sa main sur son visage comme pour supprimer cette discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui-même. Alors ça pourra être ça? Bien sur ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais ça semble tellement absurde, enfin peutêtre pas.

_" Aaahça m'énerve. Imaginons que se soit vrai. Mais lui? Comment il réagirait? Si, il se fou de moi? Si il me rejette? Si …_

_Et si, et si, va lui demander se serait plus simple, ou montre lui, fait lui des signes._

_Oui …"_

- On mange!

Hiei se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine tout le repas se fit tout aussi silencieux. Une fous fini, Yusuke mit tout dans le lave vaisselle (soyons pratique )

Cinq minutes après, il retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Aucun, des deux hommes ne semblais vouloir briser se silence qui durais.

_" Pourquoi il parle pas? Il va pas se contenter de me fixer comme ça, si? En plus, il es tellement beau ainsi, avec son t-shirt noir qui moule parfaitement ses muscles. Bon, du calme Yusuke, pour le moment on va se contenter de régler quelques petits différents"_

- Hiei?

- Humm

- Je crois qu'on devrais se parler

- Je n'ai rien à te dire

- Je pense que si au contraire!

Le ton que Yusuke avait prit ne laissais pas à discuter. Hiei se senti plus nerveux mais comme toujours il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Très bien, Je t'écoute.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous aimer, pour ça y a qu'a me laisser un une reviewsça me fait tellement plaisir

Bizzzzzzz à vous tous et au prochain chapitre

Miss Elie


	3. Confidence?

Titre: Vive les vacances!

Auteur: Miss-Elie.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. -

Genre: Romance.

Couple: Hiei/ Yusuke, donc si ça vous plaît pas, du vent.

Note de l'auteur: Je voulais poster se chapitre hier, je jours de la St Valentin mais j'ai eu quelqu'un que problèmes au niveau du retapage. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passer un meilleur 14 février que moi. Pffff je vais pas vous ennuyer avec ma petit vie amoureuse (de toute façon y a rien a dire dessus). Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux review:

Sahada: Voilà, je suis ton conseille je répond aux reviews, j'espère ne pas être top nul.

Laurie: Oui, au début je savait pas trop dans quel domaine allait travailler. Cette idée mais alors venu en classe de Morale, alors que je m'ennuyait ferme.

Masami: Takashi est l'opposé d'Hiei au début je voulais le faire un peu comme lui, mais par après l'idée ma plue. Pour Yusuke, il est vrai que vu son caractère ça peut par être un improbable qu'il puis préférer les mec mais après tout pourquoi pas mais je ne mit connaît pas trop en psychologie masculine, j'étudierais la question dans une prochaine fan fiction. Qu'en a Keiko ne t'inquiète pas je ne la mettrai pas avec Shizuru (ça ne me dit vraiment rien), quand a Keiko on va la revoir très prochainement . Faire un fiction YusukexKurama je veut bien essayer, va juste valoir attendre un peu le temps que je trouve l'idée et je met par écrit, tu aura la patience? Lol. Merci pour se blabla, il ma fait plaisir.

Benjara: En ca va toi, je sais que j'ai été long, pas besoin de toi pour le voir lui tire la langue . Ben, wui j'ai parler de Takashi j'en revient toujours pas que se soit toi qui m'ai aidé a la crée lol

Chachou: Coucou à toi Miss, merci pour ta gentille petite review. Et non pas de Kyo cette fois, pu pas en mettre à chaque fois, quoique ….. lol

Naoko: Oui, une fiction YusukexKurama est sûrement a venir, pour celle de HieixKurama, je ne sais pas car y en a pas mal je pense, mais on verra bien. Au 3éme chapitre alors.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3: confidence?

De longues secondes passèrent, sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Yusuke, semblait remettre ses idées en place.

_"Le mieux serait d'aller droit au but, non?"_

_"Hum, je sais pas trop"_

_"Il a horreur quand y va par quatre chemin"_

_"Fait comme tu veut!"_

Le professeur paso ses yeux sur le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Ce dernier avait toujours se masque impassible mais a l'intérieur de lui, il y avait un véritable raz de marré de sentiments et d'émotions. Soudain, il vit que Yusuke ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé?

Yusuke pu lire pendant un petit moment les surprise dans les yeux rouge d'Hiei.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé? Répéta Hiei

- Oui! Qu'est qui c'est passé dans le monde des esprits?

- Rien

- Ne me ment pas! Dit Yusuke en haussant un peu la voix

- Si, je te dit qu'il ne sait rien passer, c'est qu'il ne sait rien passer, lança sèchement Hiei

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il senti sa colère monter en lui, ça commencer en faire beaucoup sur une même journée.

- C'est vrai que je suis bête. Tu reviens dans le monde des humains comme un zombie, tu parles plus. C'est a peine si tu veut resté en vie. Et en plus, je te trouve dans ta chambre en train de pleuré et à demandé pardon a je ne sais qui

A peine ces mots sont ils sortis de sa bouche qu'il voulait les reprendre. Il avait été trop loin. Il regarda le garçon qu'il aimait, son corps tremblait légèrement, son masque étais tombé pour montrer de nouveau la tristesse.

- Hiei

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge leva la tête. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas que de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère et un peu … d'amour? Hiei, commença à partir.

- Hiei, attend…

Mais celui-ci avait disparu dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Yusuke entendit la porte avec violence.

- Putain, mais quel con je fais

Il respira profondément pour se calmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Botan et le seigneur Koenma étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de se dernier, les yeux rivé sur l'écran. Qui venait de leurs montrer la scène entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Je me demande, si c'est toujours une bonne idée, lança la guide

- Je fais confiance à Kurama, après tout ces idées ont souvent été fructueuses.

Flash back.

- Kurama, tu es au courant de l'arriver d'Hiei dans le monde des humains?

Le dit Kurama hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation fessant ainsi bouger gracieusement ces long cheveux roux dans son dos. Il posa ces grand yeux verts sur Koenma.

- Et je suppose qu'il vous est impossible de le garder ici. Alors, vous voudriez que je le prenne son mon aile?

- C'est exact

- C'est impossible

La surprise étais lisible sur le visage du seigneur Koenma et de Botan qui c'était – pour une fois – faites silencieuse.

- S'il vous plaît

- Je vous au dit que c'était impossible

- Mais pourquoi donc?

- Je doit me rendre en Belgique pour voyage d'affaire

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, jusqu'à qu'il soit briser par Kurama.

- Yusuke

- Yusuke?

- Oui! Le mieux est de la mettre chez Yusuke

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un bonne idée, lança Botan

- Au contraire, Yusuke voudra savoir se qui a mit Hiei dans un tel état. Et avec son caractère borné il ne lâchera pas prise avant de savoir, donc notre ami aux cheveux de jais finira par parler a un moment ou a un autre donc il se sentira mieux. Et en plus je pense que Yusuke est toujours amoureux de lui.

Le seigneur Koenma ne répond rien. Il pesait le pour et le contre, après un moment il fini par dire …

- Oui, cela me semble être une bonne idée et de plus c'est la seule que solution que nous avons

- Et dans trois jours, notre professeur sera en vacances pour deux semaines

Koenma hocha la tête.

Fin du flash back.

- Tien, Yusuke va voir Hiei

Botan sorti de ses pensées et regarda de nouveau l'écran.

_"Je t'en prie Yusuke ne fait pas de bêtise"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le brun se tenait derrière la porte. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à toquer. Aucune réponse. Il toqua de nouveau …, toujours rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrir la porte. Là, il vit Hiei assit en tailleur dans son lit dos à lui. Yusuke avança de deux, trois pas.

- Qu'est que tu veut?

- Je … excuse-moi Hiei, mes mots au dépasser ma penser

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

Il senti le brun s'asseoir près de lui, mais il ne fit rien.

- Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te savoir fâcher contre moi

- Je n'aime pas être fâcher contre toi

Yusuke resta un moment interdit devant les paroles prononcées, il remarqua qu'Hiei c'était retourné et le regardais à présent.

- Alors tu me pardonne? Demanda Yusuke d'une petite voix

Hiei hocha la tête pour montrer son affirmation, quand il vit les lèvres de Yusuke former un sourire, il ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire de même.

- Ca te dit de regarder un dvd en ma compagnie? Lança le brun

- Pourquoi pas

- A la bonne heure (Un petit clin d'œil à Chachou )

Yusuke attrapa la main d'Hiei, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait qu'il étais déjà assis dans le sofa et le brun étais la tête dans un armoire.

_" Alien? Non. La vie est belle? Non, trop triste. Océan's Elven? Non. The Ring? Oui"_

Il se releva, il mit le dvd en route et s'installe à côté de son bel ami.

- Qu'est que tu as mit?

- The Ring

- C'est quoi?

- Tais-toi et regarde

Hiei eu un petit sourire, il se cala confortablement dans le sofa et regarda le film. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup. Il se plongea rapidement dedans.

Il n'y a avait plus un bruit, ils regardaient a présent le passage où la femme allait avoir fini de regardé la vidéo maudite. Yusuke senti Hiei se rapprocher légèrement, la jeune femme venait de terminer la cassette. Le téléphone sonna deux côtés. Yusuke sursauta et Hiei s'agrippa à la taille de celui-ci.

Yusuke se leva et alla décrocher. Hiei se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de faire il se mit a rougir comme un collégienne.

- D'accord Keiko, a demain.

Là-dessus, le brun raccrocha et alla rejoindre Hiei.

- Qu'est qu'elle voulait?

- Si demain soir, on voulait sortir en boîte

- Oh, tu y vas?

- Non

- Pourquoi?

- On y va

- Mais …

Yusuke mit un doigt sur la bouche du garçon

- Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel, il se tourna pour regarder la fin du film. Il senti le brun mettre un bras autours de ses épaules, il se tendit un peu mais il se laissa vite aller contre le corps du garçon.

Le film se termina. Yusuke étouffa un bâillement avec l'aide de sa main. Il regarda son ami qui c'était endormi contre lui, il sourie. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça avant de le prendre dans ces bras et de l'amener dans sa chambre, il se mit en boxer et me glissa sous les couvertures avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il allait passer la porte quand il entendit Hiei l'appeler.

- Qu'est qui as?

Malgré le manque de lumière il vit le jeune homme rougir.

- Tu … tu restes avec moi?

Yusuke fut assez surprit, il passa sa main dans ces cheveux.

- Tu es sûr?

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Il se mit en boxer – qui était bleu nuit – et se glissa à son tours dans le lit. Il senti Hiei se peloter contre lui en lui enlaçant la taille. Le brun passa une main autours de ses épaules.

- Bonne nuit, Yusuke

- Bonne nuit, Hiei

Juste après ses mots il s'endormit. Hiei le regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres/

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ….

Là-dessus, il ferma les yeux et alla retrouver Morphée au pays des rêves.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà fin du troisième chapitre, en espèrent encore une fois que vous avez aimé

Je vous embrasse.

Miss Elie


	4. La soirée 1er partie

Auteur: Miss Elie 

Titre: Vive les vacances!

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. A part les trois petits nouveau: Mathieu, Juna et Eriol.

Couple: Yusuke/Hiei

Genre: romance

Note de l'auteur: Je vous demande de me pardonner pour ma lenteur. Je suis vraiment vraiment désoler mais j'ai été beaucoup prise avec les répétitions et les représentations de théâtre et puis pleins d'autres truc.

Mais si vous le désirer vous pouvez toujours venir me frapper … mais pas trop fort s'il vous plaît …

J'en profite pour faire des bisous à Cléo, Clovis, Laurie, Rosy, François, Sébastien, Jenny, Olivier, Joaquin et a tous ceux que j'ai oublier.

Les revieuwx.

Sahada: Je suis désoler si tu trouve que ça été trop rapide mais je le trouvais pas ainsi que mes deux lectrices de l'école Amia et Sarah-san.

Masami Corp: Hum non, Takashi n'est pas le faux jumeaux d'Hiei, ni diabolique ni Angélique même si ca pourrait être tentant lol

Florinoir: Oui, je connaît cette situation, c'est vrai que c'est dur à nettoyer un clavier tout mouille et sûrement pas frais a voir ' . D'accord pour le regard

Naoko: Par contre celui-ci pas vraiment. Qu'est qu'elle a ma culture cinématographie hein? Je sais qu'elle est minable mais moi je l'aime bien lol

Amel: Merci pour puce pour ton message il ma trop plaisir

Harry Gryffondor: Ben, je ne t'en ai pas encore parler (j'ai la tête ailleurs), mais pour le beta-reader, je ne sais pas vu que mes fictions seront précipalement yaoi, mais si tu y tien t'en je veux bien mais voilà … . C'est gentil d'avoir lu et de continuer ma à lire ma fiction.

Tsuunami: Merci pour cette gentille reviews

Plume: Merci à toi. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Hiei (non vraiment? ')

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4: La soirée (première partie)

Yusuke faut le premier a se réveiller, il senti une source de chaleur près de lui. Il s'empressa de se coller contre … lui. Yusuke ouvrit les yeux il regarda le doux visage d'Hiei. La soirée lui revient en mémoire. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il prit le beau démon dans ses bras, sans le réveiller. Il enfoui son visage dans ses épais cheveux noir et s'enivra de son odeur.

Il senti Hiei commencer bouger, il le regarda sans rien dire. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux de jais levé un regard encore endormi vers lui.

- Yusuke?

- Oui?

- Qu'est tu …

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, cherchant lui-même la réponse. Une légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Il enfoui son visage dans le torse de Yusuke comme pour essayer de cacher sa gêne. Le brun resserra ses bras autours du corps fin de son ami. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé comme ça sans rien dire, juste se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Hiei ne se sentait plus gêner, il était reposer et calme c'était une chose assez rare ces temps si. Peut-être que finalement les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Yusuke avaient leurs bon côtés. Il laissa un soupir de bien être passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Se fut Yusuke qui brisa le silence.

- Il serait temps de se lever

- Pourquoi? Quelle heure est-il?

- Onze heures bien fait

Hiei se releva légèrement et regarda Yusuke dans les yeux. Ce dernier avança son vers celui jeune homme aux yeux rouges et il lui frôla doucement les lèvres avec les siennes. Se simple geste suffit a le mettre dans un léger état second. Il regarda Yusuke partir en souriant. Hiei se laissa tomber dans son lit.

_- Il ma presque embrasser…_

_- Oui, et tu sais se que ça veut dire?_

_- Je croit que oui_

Il se laissa a croire que Yusuke avait sûrement les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ce dernier qui était sous la douche pensait a peu près à la même chose.

Allais Yusuke récapitule, il se sert contre toi, te demande de dormir avec lui, il te laisse presque l'embrasser …

Tu a toutes tes chances.

_- tu a raison, enfin j'ai raison_

Après c'être lavé, séché et brosser les dents Yusuke noua sa serviette à sa taille. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Hiei. Celui-ci en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa rapidement et le rouge lui vient sur le visage aussi vite. Il entendit le brun rire.

- La salle de bain est libre après on mange puis on va te chercher des vêtemnts. Ne traîne pas.

Hiei cligna des yeux.

- Hum … d'accord

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après deux heures où les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini de se laver, habiller et avoir fini de manger. Ils sortirent tout les deux. Ca fessait longtemps que Hiei n'était pas sorti. Un de ses rares sourire apparut sur son visage. En le regardant Yusuke fit de même.

- Tu viens Hiei?

- Oui, où on va?

- Au centre ville t'acheter des vêtements

Hiei fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est qu'ils ont mes vêtements?

- Rien ils sont très bien …

Hiei ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais Yusuke lui passa un bras autours des épaules et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille un petit : - Tu sera encore plus beau après. Il resserra sa prise et commença à marcher avec un petit Hiei cramoisie.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans un magasin.

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Allais, ne pas ton timide Hiei

- Je ne veux pas sortir un point ces tout

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciel, il fit quelque pas et ouvrir avec un grand geste le rideau.

- URAMESHI, FERME CA

Les personnes du magasin se retournèrent et regardèrent avec étonnement les deux jeunes hommes. Une vendeuse s'approcha.

- Bonjour, je peut vous aidez?

Voyant que Hiei ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers Yusuke.

- tout va bien, mon ami est un peu timide et il n'ose pas se montrer alors…

- Ta gueule Urameshi

- Pas de grossièreté dans un lieu public

Hiei lança un regard assassin au brun mais celui-ci ne broncha pas.

- Monsieur, veuillez sortir de la cabine, s'il vous plaît, il faut voir comment cela vous va

Hiei regarda longuement les deux personnes face à lui avant de sortir.

- Se n'est pas vraiment se qui vous met le mieux en valeur

Yusuke hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- Je ne veux pas en essayer d'autre

A peine avait il dit ces mots que la vendeuse: Natsumi, lui mit un tas de vêtements dans les mains.

- Essayer ça avec ça et ceci

Hiei lança un regard suppliant à Yusuke qui lui était en train de rire.

- Allez y

Hiei fut obligé pendant plus d'une heure d'essayer des tas de vêtements sous l'œil sévère de Natsumi.

- Voilà, monsieur je pense qu'on a trouvé tout se qu'il vous fallait. Que pensez vous de cette tenue pour sortir. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez demandé?

- Oui, répliqua Yusuke en se lavant, Hiei tu es magnifique

- Qu'est que je vous avait dit?

Hiei ne voulait pas regarder le brun, les main enfoncer dans les poches d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait se qu'il fallait, avec un blanche a courte manches avec un bande de calligraphie japonaise de couleur bleu claire qui partait du bas côté droite jusqu'à l'épaule. (1)

- Qu'est t'en pense?

- Rien

Yusuke sourie. Natsumi toussota, les deux garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers elle.

- Vous prenez?

- Ce qu'il a sur le dos plus les deux jeans, le t-shirt blanc et la blouse noir.

Une fois les achats payer, ils sortirent du magasin. Yusuke passa de nouveau un bras autours des épaules d'Hiei et cette fois ci celui-ci lui passa un bras autours de la taille avec quand même une légère hésitation. Yusuke lui sourie et l'emmena dans un bar.

- Qu'est que tu veut boire?

- Un thé?

- D'accord et moi une bière

Il commanda puis il s'excusa auprès d'Hiei, il s'en alla à la toilette. Le démon regarda autours de lui, le serveur apporta leurs boisons; il trempa ses lèvres dans la sienne. Il se retourna vivement quand il senti une main se posé sur son épaule.

- Kurama

- Oui, tu es tout seul?

- Non, je suis avec Yusuke

- Je vois que vous avez fait pas mal d'achat

- Ouais, c'est seul…

- Salut Kurama, content de te voir

- Yusuke, moi aussi

- Tu t'assois un moment?

- Pourquoi pas

Yusuke s'assit à côté d'Hiei et Kurama juste en face il se commanda un verre d'eau. Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien.

Ils apprirent que Kurama était rentré de Belgique hier, et qu'il avait conclu ses affaires avec un franc succès, Yusuke l'invita à leur petite virée nocturne. Là-dessus ils se séparèrent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tu vient Hiei?

- Je ne sais pas

- Pffffffff, où il es passé l'Hiei d'avant

- …

- Bon, j'y vais

_- 1, 2, 3_

Il entendit Hiei descendre les escaliers. Avec sur le dos les vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté cette après-midi, ces cheveux toujours en désordre, qui lui fessait avoir cette beauté sauvage qui fessait fondre le cœur de Yusuke.

- Les autres doivent nous attendre dépêche toi!

Ils se mirent en route avec la voiture du brun.

Une fois arriver à la boîte qui portait le nom "Artémis" (2). Ils étaient déjà tous là. Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara ils parlaient avec un autre petit groupe de personnes.

Keiko s'approcha d'eux, elle embrassa Yusuke sur la joue.

- Bonsoir Hiei, elle lui sourie, je vais te présenter

Elle fit un signe au petit groupe d'approcher il y avait une fille et deux garçon.

- Je te présente Mathieu, il vient de Liège, il a eu une bourse pour venir faire c'est étude ici, c'est un ami de classe

Le jeune homme de 19 ans aux cheveux brun à mèche blonde et aux yeux chocolat lui sourie.

- Là, c'est Juna une amie de classe également

Elle désigna une fille de petite taille aux court cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et aux grands yeux verts. Elle regardais le démon avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Voyant cela Yusuke mit un bras possessif autours des épaules d'Hiei. Juna lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Bonsoir

- Et voilà enfin Eriol, un ami à Kuwabara

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux grise. Remonta sur son nez une fine paire de lunette rectangulaire qui lui donnait un petit air intellectuelle, il fit un sourire timide a Yusuke et Hiei.

Keiko sourie en fessant remarquer au grand désespoir d'Eriol que c'était un grand timide. Botan se mit un peu en avant tout sourire et brandi son poing vers le ciel.

- C'est parti pour une nuit totale de débauche.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire sauf Hiei qui ne se sentait pas vraiment a laisse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis totalement nul en mode masculine et pour décrire les vêtements je dois encore faire beaucoup d'effort.

(2) Je suppose que tu le monde connaît Artémis une déesse grec sœur jumelle d'Apollon. connue aussi sous le nom de Diane.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà le chapitre 4 est fini, vous pouvez me dire se que vous en pensez, pour ma part je pense qu'il est moins bien que les autres.

Bise

Miss Elie


	5. La soirée 2éme parties

Auteur: Miss Elie

Titre: Vive les vacances !

Disclamair: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part Mathieu, Juna et Eriol

Couple: Yusuke/Hiei

Note de l'auteur: Alors voilà je voulait vous dire que c'était l'avant dernier chapitre et que ce n'est pas encore pour se chapitre le lemon. Oui, je l'ai réserver comme cadeau de fin. Pas la peine de me dire merci … lol

Note de l'auteur 2: Désoler mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos R. Désoler mais je vous remercie tous de m'en avoir laisser

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5: La soirée (deuxième parties)

Hiei ouvrit grand les yeux quand il entre dans la boîte. Pour lui c'était une grande première. Il laissa courir son regard sur les personnes déjà présentes. Il se senti attirer en arrière par une main, il tomba sur des grands yeux bruns pleins de joies.

Regarde ou tu vas

Hiei ne répliqua rien. Il regarda Mathieu qui lui montraient où les autres c'était assis. Ils allèrent les rejoindre. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément. Yusuke passa un bras autour e sa taille, sous le regard des autres. Se fut Botan qui prit la paroles.

Vous êtes ensemble?

Comme d'habitude Hiei garda le silence. Quand à Yusuke il avait un grand sourire.

Si on veut

Comment ça, si on veut? Continua Keiko

Yusuke se contente de sourire. Il regarda Kuwabara qui parlait avec Juna et Eriol. Hiei qui était totalement dans la lune et Kurama qui les écoutait.

Tien Mathieu est déjà parti?

Keiko commença à rire.

Il ne tien jamais en place, il doit toujours faire quelque chose. Il doit déjà être sur la piste

Ben qu'est qu'on attend pour le rejoindre?

Lança Botan en se lavant, elle attrapa Keiko et Juna par le poignet. Ces deux ci se mirent à rire, et se laissèrent entraîner sur la piste. Yusuke, regarda les cinq garçon qui se trouvait à la table.

Qui veut quoi pour boire?

Chacun commanda une boisson alcooliser que Yusuke alla chercher, il revient bien vite. Kuwabara avait essayé à grande peine de discuter avec le démon de feu mais se fut sans résultat. Il s'en pressa de boire son verre.

Du calme Kuwabara, tu as toute la soirée pour te bourrer, lança Kurama avant de se lever, bon moi je suis venu ici pour m'amuser a plus tard

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le petit groupe. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair approcha de la table, elle proposa à Yusuke de danser celui-ci voulant s'amuser un peu accepta. Hiei qui en avait franchement marre, décidât d'aller faire un tour au bar. Laissant derrière lui Eriol et Kuwabara. Le rouquin essayant de draguer le jeune homme bleu.

Après beaucoup de vers d'alcool, Hiei se sentait enfin bien. Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule, il tomba sur le regard pétillant de Juna qui l'invita a aller danser. Il accepta – alcool y étant sûrement pour beaucoup – il se retrouva sur la piste de danse à se mouvoir aux rythmes de la musique.

Après deux, trois morceaux tout les deux retournèrent à la table, Yusuke sauta presque sur Hiei.

Tu était où?

Hiei haussa les épaules. Il se plongea dans une grande discussion avec Eriol et Mathieu. Débouchant par moment sur des éclats de rire. Sous les regardent jaloux de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Les deux garçons se levèrent et s'en allèrent dans la foule. Les trois filles commencèrent à s'ennuyer. Mathieu qui recommençait à gigoter, il regarda Botan qui accepta l'invitation muette. Il se levèrent et disparurent à leurs tours dans la foule. Juna et Keiko écoutèrent Hiei et Eriol. Quand à Kurama il avait littéralement disparu depuis un bon moment.

Yusuke et son ami discutaient de tout et de rien surtout des deux garçons qu'ils avaient laissés. Soudain un Kurama totalement plein arriva près d'eux.

Comment se passe votre soirée, mes beautés?

Yusuke et Kuwabara échangèrent un regard

Plutôt banal, la tienne est plutôt bien… arrosée

Pas t'en que ça

Il se mit à glousser s'en raison. La jeune fille qui avait invité Yusuke à danser plutôt dans la soirée arriva et prit Kurama par le bras.

Bon je vous laisse on m'attend

De nouveau un regard fut échangé entre les deux amis

Hé, vous deux

Oui?

Agissez a la place de vous laisser aller

Yusuke regarda Kurama partir, en réfléchissant à la dernier phrase qu'il avait dit prononcée. Il regarda le roux qui était à ses côté, il semblait ne pas trop se soucier de se qu'il se passait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A ce même moment, Hiei regarda à côté de lui et remarqua que Yusuke n'était toujours pas revenu il eu un pincement au cœur. Eriol, remonta ses lunettes et suivi le regard du démon. Juna et Keiko étant parties rejoindre Botan et Mathieu.

Y va revenir, il es avec Kuwabara

… oui, je sais

Bien sur qu'il savait que Yusuke était avec ce crétin, d'ailleurs que fessait il avec lui? Il imagina Yusuke et Kuwabara en train de s'embrasser, il se leva rapidement, sous le regard étonner d'Eriol.

Qu'est qui se passe?

Je vais chercher Yusuke

Mais il es entre de bonne main

Le garçon aux yeux gris attrapa le poignet du garçon aux yeux rouges et le avec force. Hiei se senti basculer en arrière et se retrouva presser contre un torse chaud et mou. Il vit Eriol passer ces bras autours de sa taille.

Qu'est que tu fou?

Je m'occupe de toi, vu que Yusuke n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier

En disant cela Eriol semblait cherche quelqu'un dans la foule de personne. Quand à Hiei il resta un moment interdit devant les paroles qui venait d'être prononcé. Puis il senti la colère grimper en lui. Avec violence il se dégagea.

Non, mais ca va pas

Non ca ne va pas!

Hiei ne répondit rien, il se retourna et commença à partir. Sur la piste il vit les trois filles qui se fessaient draguer par un groupe de garçons. Il se dirigea vers le bar, qu'il connaissait déjà, là il aperçu de nouveau Mathieu. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir au côté du Belge.

Tien Hiei, tu passes une bonne soirée?

Pas vraiment

Comment ça?

Je ne sais pas, il es bizarre Eriol

Oh lui? Tout se qu'il veux c'est rendre Kurama jaloux

Comment tu sais ça?

Il suffit de regarder les gens et tu en connais déjà beaucoup sûr eux

Hiei hocha la tête et se commende à boire. Il vida son verre d'un seul trait.

D'ailleurs, continua Mathieu, il y a une chose qui m'étonne

Laquelle?

Toi et Yusuke, vous avez envie l'un de l'autre mais vous n'arriver pas a passer le stade de se donner la main

Hiei ne répondit pas, il savait que le brun voulait une réponse. Il allait sortir une réponse débile quand Kurama arriva entre eux.

T'n'es pas avec Yusuke?

J'y allait

Hiei trop heureux de cette échappatoire parti en vitesse. Quand à Mathieu il lança un regard plein de reproche à Kurama.

Quoi?

Rien

Mais dit moi

Laisse tomber Kurama

Le Kurama en question n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser tombé. Il s'approcha très près du belge, celui-ci sentant le souffle chaud du roux contre sa gorge ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrir quand il senti des lèvres se pressés contre les siennes. Il s'en décolla vivement.

Qu'est que tu fait?

Kurama haussa les épaules

Ben, je t'embrasse

Mathieu se sentait plutôt mal. De un parce qu'il savait qu'Eriol désirait Kurama, de deux lui ne le désirait pas, il l'aimait et de trois il ne connaissait pas les sentiments su roux, il ne voulait pas se faire jeter comme une chaussette sale. Se fut une main lui caressant la joue qui le remmena à la réalité.

Qu'est que se passe mon beau brun.

Mathieu plongea ses yeux noisette dans les verts de Kurama

Rien, mentit il

Il remarqua que Kurama avait retrouver son visage calme et réfléchir. Si il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il avait bu.

Ne joue à se jeu la avec moi

C'est juste que…je sais que Eriol t'aime beaucoup et…

Je t'arrête Eriol veut juste coucher avec moi. Et se n'est pas se que je veut.

Et qu'est que tu veux alors?

Toi

Je n'ai pas envie d'être le coup d'une nuit

Mais tu ne le sera pas car je t'aime Mathieu

En disant ces mots Kurama avait glisser ces doigts sous le menton de Mathieu pour l'obliger à le regarder. Le brun avait pu voir la sincérité de ses mots dans les grands yeux verts.

Et toi, Mathieu?

Je croit que je ressent la même chose

Tu croit seulement…

Il fit un sourire à Mathieu, qui le lui rendis timidement. Kurama lui prit le visage entre ses mains, doucement il mit ses lèvres sur celles de Mathieu. Ce dernier répondit au baiser, il entre ouvrir ses lèvres et alla chatouiller celles du rouquin qui s'empressa de lui donner accès a son antre humide et chaude. Les deux langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement puis elle se caressèrent, elles jouèrent ensemble. Mais le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils durent se séparer. Ils se regardèrent.

Je t'aime, souffla Mathieu

Kurama lui souri

Allons rejoindre les autres ça fait longtemps que je suis parti

Mathieu hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord, il senti la main de son petit ami se glisser dans la sienne qu'il serra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiei cherchais Yusuke depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il fini par le trouver à la sortie des toilettes. La garçon au cheveux noir s'approcha du brun.

Yusuke?

L'interpeller baissa les yeux vers Hiei en souriant

Je te cherchais justement

Ah bon, T'en n'avait pas l'air pourtant

Yusuke se contenta un nouvelle fois de sourire

Allons voir les autres

Hiei resta interloquer pendant un moment. C'est à se moment que Yusuke la prit par la taille pour partir. Le démon soupira et rejoins les autres à la table.

Hiei regard Kurama qui tenait dans ses bras Mathieu, celui-ci jouait doucement avec de longues mèches rousses; Il remarqua que Yusuke avait un sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur devant les jeunes amoureux, puis son regard glissa sur les trois filles Keiko et Botan prenait plutôt bien la chose puisqu'elle parlait tranquillement avec Mathieu. Juna semblait plutôt étonner mais elle se même bien vite à la conversation. Eriol jetait s'en cesse des regard noire au couple et Kuwabara lui était plongé dans la contemplation du garçon aux cheveux bleu. Ce dernier remarqua Hiei, un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres fines, il remonta ses lunettes en se lavant.

Tu es enfin de retour Hiei

Hiei qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être retrouver dans ces bras, le regarda avec méfiance. Le jeune s'approcha doucement de lui. Il croisa le regard plein de jalousie de Kuwabara.

Oui

Murmurât il entre ses dents. Eriol passa à côté de lui en lui frôlant le bas du dos. Se que notre roux jaloux remarqua n'écoutant que son imbécillité (1), il se leva et prit Hiei par le col

Lâche moi tout de suite, espèce de crétin

Sûrement pas, je vais …

Ca suffit vous deux, coupa Yusuke

Le brun n'avait pas envie de rire. Il en avait râle bol, tout se qu'il voulait c'était rentré avec Hiei et de la prendre dans ces bras. Il regarda Kuwabara lâcher Hiei et se rasoir.

Dis moi Hiei

Le démon regarda celui qui venait de lui parler mais aussi de l'agresser

Quoi? Dit froidement

Tu as laissé Yukina seul?

Kurama se tendis, Botan quand à elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Hiei se referma, sans visage devient dur mais au fond de ses yeux froid on pouvait voir à nouveau la tristesse.

Ca ne te regarde pas

Bien sur que ça me regarda n'oublie pas qu'on a été ensemble pendant un certain temps

Je me demande encore comment elle a pus

Alors tu vas me dire comment elle va?

Hiei ne répondit rien ces poings se mirent à trembler légèrement. Kurama se gratta la garde pour montrer sa présence tout le petit monde le regarda

Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de changer de sujet

La plupart des têtes approuvèrent. Hiei passa un main dans ses cheveux noire, il regarda Yusuke

J'ai envie de rentrer

Moi aussi

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne à tout le monde. Quand Hiei passa devant Kuwabara, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et murmura à l'oreille.

J'espère que tu ne lui as rien laissé arriver après tout venant de ta part se ne serrait pas étonnant, tu n'est pas digne d'être son frère

Il lâcha Hiei qui avait laissé tombé son masque. Il avait le visage remplit de tristesse, il baissa les yeux. Il releva ceux-ci quand il entendit un bruit sec. Kuwabara avait la joue toute rouge en face de lui se tenait Botan le visage déformer par la colère.

Tu n'est qu'un monstre

Elle regarda Hiei et lui sourie gentiment

Il a raison

Juste après avoir dit ses mots Hiei s'en alla à grands pas, suivi par Yusuke

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà fin de chapitre 4

Bise à tous

Miss Elie


	6. L'heure est au choix

Auteur: Miss Elie

Titre: Vive les vacances !

Disclamair: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à part Mathieu, Juna et Eriol

Couple: Yusuke/Hiei

Note de l'auteur: Encore une fois je suis en retard. Ouimmm, je suis tellement désoler même si encore une fois je suis impardonnable. Quand j'ai voulu le poster, j'ai remarquer ue j'avais des problèmes quand je l'envoyais.Donc je porfite d'être en se moment à la bibliothéque pour le poster. Désoler

Note de l'auteur 2: Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma première fan fiction à chapitre. J'en suis plutôt fier même si je trouve qu'elle est pas vraiment génial mais bon je l'ai finie et je sais que certaines personne on aimé donc ça me soulage

R.A.R 

Naomi: Merci pour toutes les reviews. Se recule et se prosterne , excuse moi, je promet qu'il sera mieux

Masami Corp.: Ben oui, ca me plaisait l'idée d'un Kurama bourré. Bon bon alors Mathieu il ressemble à un européen, il est brun avec des mèches blondes avec des grand yeux chocolat, 1m75 pour 53kg.

Oui, je sais c'est un peu machi macha mais histoire de drague. Je sais que Kuwabara est galant avec les filles mais il fallait quelqu'un qui met hors de lui Hiei et je n'ai trouver que Kuwabara car c'est le seul car aurait pu parler de Yukina, le sujet qui fâche dans ma fiction comme tu as pu le remarquer.

Benjamin et Christof: Merci mes deux petits mec ;)

Naoko: Merci ma petite Naoko. Non, non je te rassure je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai pas fait attention quand je l'ai envoyer et quand je l'ai vu j'avais trop la flemme pour changer.

Sahada: Oui, ne t'inquiète, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça.

Mike: Merci, la voilà. (Je suis un grand devin)

Sur se bonne lecture

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 6: L'heure est aux choix

"Hiei…"

Cette fois encore la tentative pour faire parler Hiei fut un échec total depuis qu'il était sortis de la boîte de nuit, Hiei n'avait pas desserrer les dents. Il avait remit son masque, mais on pouvait toujours sentir la tristesse qui émanait de lui.

Voilà, maintenant une heure qu'ils entaient rentré chacun dans leur chambre mais aucun des deux n'avaient sommeil. Chacun dans leur propre chambre.

"BANG"

En entendant se bruit Yusuke redressa la tête, il se hâta d'entré dans la chambre d'à côté, pour y trouver un Hiei fou de colère et de tristesse qui fessait voler en éclat tout son mobilier mais Yusuke ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment.

"Hiei?"

Le garçon au cheveux couleur jais ne répondit, trop plongé dans la destruction d'une pauvre armoire.

"Hiei!"

Cette fois si le ton avait été un peu plus dur mais ça n'avait rien changer. Yusuke fronça les sourcils.

"HIEI, BORDEL DE MERDE TU VAS M'ECOUTE OU MERDE?"

Cette fois si Hiei s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, Yusuke pu voir la trace humide qu'avait laisser dans larmes. Hiei, respirait à petit cou bref, Yusuke attendit qu'il se calme avant de continuer.

Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ces bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu m'expliques"

"Y a rien a dire, je te l'ai déjà dit!"

La voix d'Hiei était cassé. Avant que Yusuke n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose, Hiei se blotti contre lui, la tête enfouie dans le torse du brun. Celui-ci senti que celui qu'il aimait avait besoin d'affection, de se sentir aimé. Alors doucement, il l'entoura de ses bras, le berçant doucement en lui murmurant des paroles pour l'apaiser.

Hiei releva la tête, et plongea son regard rouge dans le brun de Yusuke qui le regardait sans ciller.

"Yusuke, pourquoi tu fait ça?"

Le ton qu'avait prit Hiei montrait qu'il voulait une réponse. Yusuke ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, pourtant il fuyait le regard pénétrant de son interlocuteur.

"Pourquoi, Yusuke?"

"Parce que je t'aime"

Le temps semblait c' être figé à cette instant, la phrase tournant dans la tête d'Hiei. Le brun était parti dans la contemplation de ses chaussures qui semblait très intéressante.

Hiei était un peu perdu. Toujours dans les bras de celui qui venait de lui avouer ces sentiments, à son tour il ferma les yeux.

_- Pourquoi tu réfléchi comme ça? Tu te sens bien dans ces bras. Pour être claire; tu es bien depuis que tu es ici, tu te sens mieux, tu as l'impression d'exister. Il vient de t'avouer se que tu attendant depuis bien plus longtemps que tu le pense et tu reste la sent rien faire agit bon sang._

_- C'est pas vrai, ma propre conscience me donne des ordres._

Il senti les bras de Yusuke se desserrer et s'éloigner de lui doucement. Sans crier garde, Hiei tourna son visage vers le sienne et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un simple baiser pourtant qui en disait long sur se qu'il ressentait.

Yusuke trop surprit sur le moment ne répondit pas au baiser. Il regarda Hiei qui c'était éloigné, celui-ci ne savait plus où regarder. Yusuke lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et les fit glisser jusqu'à son menton et lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

"Yusuke…"

Hiei fut coupé par deux lèvres qui venait de se coller contre les siennes, cette fois ci le baiser fut plus profond, la langue de Yusuke essayant de pénétré dans la bouche encore inexploré d'Hiei. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une bataille dans les sensuelle. Se fut le manque d'air qui les fit s'éloigner.

Yusuke poussa Hiei pour que celui-ci tombe sur le et il se mit à califourchon sur celui-ci. Il pencha pour une nouvelle fois ravir les lèvres douces d'Hiei, avant de descendre dans son cou, le clamant comme sien en lui suçotant aux endroits sensible.

Yusuke glissa ses mains sous la blouse d'Hiei lui caressant son torse pendant que l'autre se glissait dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blouse fut retirer. Yusuke entreprit de couvrir le torse de son démon en l'embrassant, le caressant, le léchant.

Il prit entre ses lèvres un tétons durci parle plaisir. Il écoutait Hiei gémir à chaque coup de langue. Il délaissa le téton pour descendre tracer le contour avec sa langue les ados parfait d'Hiei.

Il tomba bientôt sur un obstacle des plus gênant le pantalon. Il se releva et embrassa Hiei, d'une main habile il pressa la bosse qu'il se formait a son bas ventre. En sentant cette pression Hiei ne peut retenir à petit cri de plaisir, se qui fit sourire Yusuke.

Yusuke retira le pantalon d'Hiei. Celui voyant qu'il était en boxer noir et Yusuke toujours habiller. D'un cou de reins bien placer et renversa les rôles.

Il fit subir les même tortures à Yusuke, auxquels ils avaient eu droit quelqu'un longue minutes auparavant.

A son tours, il lui retira son pantalons et le boxer en même temps. Le petit sourire qu'il abordait voulait tout dire sur se qu'il allait se passer. Yusuke trembla d'anticipation.

Hiei se pencha et passa sur la verge tendu à souhait de Yusuke sa langue, il l'embrassa le haut de gland. Mais il s'en délaissa pour aller lécher les bourses sensible de brun. Ce dernier, ne pouvant retirer des gémissements sourd, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noire de son tortionnaire. Qui comprit se qu'il voulait, il englouti le pénis. Yusuke ne peut retenir un cri d'extase. Hiei commença ces mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapidement.

Yusuke sentant qu'il allait venir tira légèrement sur les cheveux d'Hiei pour qu'il se retire mais Hiei n'en fit rien il continua jusqu'à que la semence de Yusuke lui arrive dans la bouche, qu'il avala. Il embrassa Yusuke. Il avait le souffle court et les joues rougies.

Rapidement, le se remit sur Hiei et l'embrassa à son tours. Il lui retira son boxer, le libérant de la pression. Il regarda Hiei, celui-ci écarta les jambes. Yusuke lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de prendre place entre les jambes du démon. Il alla tâter l'anneau de chair, il y introduit un doigts et commença dans mouvement circulaire.

Il embrassa Hiei, tout en introduisant un deuxième doigts puis un troisième tout en continuant ses mouvements pour le préparer le mieux qu'il pouvait, quand il senti que Hiei était détendu, il retira ses doigts. Hiei poussa un soupir de frustration.

Se soupir se transforma en un petit gémissement de douleur, quand le sexe tendu de Yusuke commençait à le pénétrer. Yusuke y aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il embrassa Hiei. Une fois totalement, à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il attendit qu'il se détende.

Hiei commença à onduler des haches, Yusuke le suivit. Il frôla la prostate, Hiei poussa un cri de plaisir. Il entoura ses jambes autours de la taille de Yusuke, et lui entoura le cou de ses bras.

Yusuke bougeait de plus en plus vite. Hiei poussait des petites gémissements de pur plaisir que Yusuke trouvait adorable. Il sentait les ongles d'Hiei lui craquelait la peau de dos qui ne fessait d'augmenter son plaisir.

Il cou de reins de fessait de plus en plus fort, frappant la prostate à chaque fois si bien que tous les deux éjaculèrent en criant le nom de l'un et de l'autre.

Yusuke se retira et se mit au côté d'Hiei. Ce dernier, alla se lover contre lui, le brun l'entoura de ses bras, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du front du démon et lui déposa un baiser sur celui.

"T'aime"

"Moi aussi"

Yusuke lui fit un tendre un sourire. Bon, c'était les mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre mais c'était déjà bien. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiei se réveilla, il chercha la douce chaleur avec laquelle, il c'était endormi la nuit dernière. Il se mit en position assise. Il le savait c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il aurait dû s'en douté. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Repensant à se qui c'était passé hier, pour une fois il c'était senti aimer. Il aurait mieux fait de le repousser.

Hiei mit court à ses pensés amer quand la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un Yusuke rayonnant.

"A tu es enfin réveiller mon cœur"

_- Comment il m'a appeler, mon cœur? _

Hiei, le regarda la bouche ouverte. Se qui fit sourire Yusuke. Qui s 'assit sur le bord du lit et lui embrassa la joue.

"Tu me rejoins à la cuisiner, le petit déjeuner est prêt"

Hiei regard le brun sortir. C'était pour ça qu'il était pas là, il avait fait le petit déjeuner. Hiei se senti honteux d'avoir eu de tel penser quelques minutes plutôt. Le leva et enfila un boxer et un t-shirt avant de rejoindre Yusuke à la cuisine.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Par contre, une fois que Hiei fut sorti de la cuisine pour aller se laver il fut coller contre le mur. Yusuke s'emparant de ses lèvres, Hiei répondit au baiser lui entourant son cou de ses bras. Quand à Yusuke il avait un main qui glisser déjà son le t-shirt du démon et l'autre lui caressant les fesses.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un de gratter la gorge. Dans un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête.

"Pffff, Koenma"

"Seigneur Koenma, que nous faut votre visite?"

"Je doit vous parler, à tous les deux!"

Yusuke poussa un soupir, il alla s'asseoir. quand Hiei passa devant lui, il le prit par la taille et le plaça sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est que tu fait?"

"Je te garde contre moi"

Yusuke devait avouer qu'il se doutait pourquoi Koenma était là et il avait peur qu'Hiei le laisse maintenant Sans le vouloir et resserra ses bras autours de la fine taille d'Hiei. Ce celui-ci se laissa aller contre lui.

"Je vais aller droit au but. Comme Botan vous la dit, Hiei doit retourner dans le monde des ténèbres"

Hiei senti le léger tremblement de Yusuke, il plaça ses mains sur celle du brun qui se calma.

Koenma allait ouvrir la bouche par ajouter quelque chose mais Yusuke le devança.

"Je veux qu'il reste!"

Il senti Hiei se tendre légèrement.

_Y veux que je reste. Je doit faire quoi? Ce se trouve on restera même pas ensemble_

"Je mit attendais un petit peu, maintenant, Hiei tu accepte de rester ou pas?"

Un lourd silence s'installa, se fut la voix d'Hiei qui le coupa.

"Je ne sais pas"

"Bon, je reviendrais se soir pour mettre tout au claire"

La dessus, il s'en alla comme il était venu.

Yusuke obligea Hiei a le regarder.

"Comment ça, tu sais pas? T'a pas envie de rester"

"J'en sais rien, Yusuke, y faut que j'ai pense"

Il se retira des genoux de Yusuke, il alla se laver, s'habiller. Quand il retourna au salon Yusuke n'avait pas bouger de place.

"Je vais faire un tours"

Yusuke ne répondit rien. Il contenta de fixer la fenêtre. Quand il entendis la porte se fermer, il son visage entre ses genoux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiei toqua à plusieurs reprise à la porte. Pour finir se fut un jeune homme brun-blond qui lui ouvrir.

"Mathieu?"

"Ohh, salut Hiei. Qu'est tu fait là?"

"Je viens voir Kurama, je doit lui parler."

"Je vais le chercher, il es sous la douche. Entre"

Il suivi Mathieu jusqu'au salon. Alors comme ça, il avait dormi ici.

"Tu veux un truc à boire?"

"Non"

"Je vais chercher Kurama et m'habiller"

C'est à se moment qu'il remarqua que Mathieu avait sur lui qu'un simple boxer vert foncé.

Il fut rejoins une dizaines de minutes plus tard, par Kurama.

"Désoler, j'était sous la douche"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre"

Kurama lui fit un sourire.

"Alors comme ça Mathieu est venu dormir ici"

"Oui, enfin dormir si on veux, mais bon on va parler de ma vie amoureuse, t'es venu ici pourquoi?"

Hiei lui raconta son histoire avec Yusuke, une fois qu'il avait fini il regarda Kurama se plonger dans ses réflexions. Mathieu entra à se moment, se sentant comme un cheveux sur la soupe il voulu faire demi tours.

"Tu compte aller où, comme ça?"

"Ben, je vais pas vous déranger"

"Voyons amour, tu ne dérange pas"

Kurama se leva et l'embrassa tout en l'entourant par la taille et que Mathieu lui passait ces bras autours du cou.

Hiei passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva.

"Je vais vous laisser"

Kurama se détache de Mathieu, il mit ses mains sur les épaules à Hiei et le regardant en souriant.

"Je peut pas choisir à ta place, tout se que je peux de dire c'est de suivre ton cœur"

Hiei sorti dans l'appartement de Kurama encore plus perdu que jamais.

_- Suivre mon cœur? Et comment on fait ça? J'écoute ma tête moi, pas mon cœur._

_- A la place de dire des conneries, réfléchir un peu_

_- Je fait que ça_

_- Tu le fait mal crétin_

_- Et tu es moi, je te ferait remarquer_

_- Et j'en ai honte_

Hiei fit taire cette petite voix, il s'assit sur un arbre aux milieu du parc. Il mit son mentons dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir, a peser le pour et le contre.

Il se laissa aller contre le tronc d'arbre. La nuit commençait à tombé, il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez Yusuke.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, Yusuke discutait avec Koenma. En s'approchant, il remarque que Yusuke avait le yeux rougis et légèrement gonflé. Koenma se leva.

"Alors Hiei, tu as choisi?"

Le démon tourna son regard vers Yusuke qui gardait la tête baisser, oui j'ai choisi, il fit Yusuke lever son regard vers lui.

Hiei s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec amoureux et passion. Yusuke passa ses bras autours de lui et attira vers lui. Hiei le regard dans les yeux, une jolie couleur rose allant se nicher sur ses pommettes

"Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi"

Yusuke poussa un soupir de soulagement et entre deux baisers, lui souffla quelques mots.

"Je suis tellement content que tu reste"

Ils ne virent pas Koenma s'en aller. Yusuke se leva et prit Hiei dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à leurs chambre.

Hiei regarda Yusuke, un jour il lui dirait se qui c'était passer mais spas tout de suite... pour le moment il allais lui montrer comment il l'aimait.

Fin!

Voilà, je vient de terminer ma première fiction à chapitre. Je suis toute émue lol 

Je remercie ceux qui l'on lue jusqu'au bout

Miss Elie.


End file.
